


GrimmIchi Secret Santa 2020

by gizah



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizah/pseuds/gizah
Summary: Ichigo notices something is not right with Grimmjow...
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: GrimIchi Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	GrimmIchi Secret Santa 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiapetirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiapetirl/gifts).



> Hello it's me @protector_ichigo15! I am sorry for getting this in so late! I deeply apologize for that!  
> This is my first time ever writing to a Secret Santa so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \--   
> THankfully we were able to share your work, sorry for the delay but hope you like it!  
> \- Giza

Ichigo had to admit, he was taken by surprise at how much force Grimmjow was using during their sparring match. It seemed something was ticking off the arrancar lately and he really needed this release.

His guard lowered as he tried to talk to his friend (secret crush) to see what was wrong. The spar was soon going to be a real all out battle for death by the look those piercing eyes gave him.

“Grimmjow-!” A hard swing of Grimmjow’s sword sent Ichigo flying across the sand, knocking Zangetsu out of his loosened grip. 

“Shut up, Kurosaki! I already know what you are going to ask and I ain’t telling you a goddamn thing!” 

Ichigo coughed as he got himself off the floor, placing a hand over the gash across his chest.

“Ugh...I just...wanted to see what...was going on with you.”

He sat there on his hands and knees, taking deep breaths to get air back into his lungs. He was never going to ask a question during sparring again if this is what it got him but he knows he will just do it again.

He got back on his feet soon enough and dusted off his hakama, well what was left of said outfit, and went to pick Zangetsu. It seemed Grimmjow was holding something back from him, which was okay since it was his business, but deep inside he couldn’t help the feeling of worry take over, he needed to find out what was making his crush so irritated. 

“Here goes…”

Approaching the arrancar seemed dangerous, Pantera was still in hand and an irritated expression sat on his face.

“Grimmjow I know you’ve been dealing with something. You can come talk to me about it, about anything. I know you don’t like to speak on stuff since...you know...you grew up without needing that help.”

“Kurosaki I told you to shut up! I ain’t telling you my goddamn problems!”

“You know I’m here for you! I’ve always been here for you! Why won’t you let me help?”

The look in Ichigo’s eyes further angered Grimmjow causing a low growl to rise out of him. The sound was very familiar to the soul reaper and he had to stop himself from taking a step back. No more would he be intimidated by his actions, no more would he let him go at this alone. 

Ichigo put down Zangetsu onto the sand, taking a step closer to Grimmjow. His hands took a hold of Pantera and carefully pried it from the clenched fist, dropping it to the sand. 

“I hate when you do shit like this, Kurosaki.” Strong hands grabbed onto thin wrists and he yanked Ichigo in close.

“I hate when you fucking stick your nose into shit that doesn’t concern you! When you step in like you belong here! I hate that I can’t...that I can’t kill you! Why is it so hard to kill you?! You are just a human!”

Ichigo stood there in silence as Grimmjow talked, his heart clenching in his chest as he stared into angry, confused eyes. 

“I promised to kill you and I can’t fucking do it!”

“Grimmjow!”

“Why is it that I can’t do that simple fucking thing?!”

“Please stop!”

“How is it possible that I feel something for you when I have no heart?!” 

“Grimm-!”

“I’ve had enough of these human feelings! Fuc-!”

Ichigo leaned in, capturing Grimmjow’s lips in a soft loving kiss. It seemed to silence the arrancar and the hold on his wrists loosened which was a better sign of the other calming down. 

Ichigo started pulling away after those few heavenly seconds, Grimmjow growled and pulled him back in, and a surprised noise came from the ginger but soon melted into the arms now wrapping around his waist.

The kiss was sweet at first, just lip to lip contact until their tongues started getting involved and the kiss became something of Ichigo’s dreams. His heart raced a mile a minute during their little make out session. He didn’t dare whine when the kiss lasted far too short but it felt like years passed by. 

They both pulled away and looked at each other with a new found feeling of love, but soon questions began to flood inside Ichigo’s head to see if Grimmjow was doing okay but the other seemed to read his mind.

“Listen, Ichigo...I’m just not someone who can convey their feelings to you since hollows are supposed to be without hearts, without feelings, without the light you humans have. All I have known is pain and suffering my entire life. Well...until recently that is. It was hard to come to terms with this…positive feeling, especially since you are- were my enemy.”

“I would have said you should have come to me but I understand the feeling of developing an attachment to someone and pushing those unwanted emotions down. I... I didn’t want to come to terms with that since all you did was torment me and my friends, attack me, and tell me ‘You’re gonna die, Kurosaki!’ but you know...here we are.”

Both sat down on the sand to relax and talk more about what was on their minds. The atmosphere turned calm soon enough, surprisingly Grimmjow seemed to relax the more he talked about what he felt for the soul reaper. Ichigo seemed to revert back to his happy self when his feelings finally came out about what he felt for the arrancar. 

Kisuke watched from his screen up in his little room, smiling to himself that these two were finally talking after months of tension. It was sweet to watch it go down. He wiped a tear, dramatically sighing in a heartfelt way. 

“They grow up so fast.”

Yoruichi stalked up onto the desk in her cat form and laid down to watch the scene with Kisuke. 

Back down in the training room the pair's moment of relaxing ended as they decided to continue it at Ichigo’s place. They got themselves up and dusted off the sand from their pants and left the room. 

“After we get cleaned I can cook you something. How about it? I can show you what I learned from Yuzu.”

“Yuzu is that little runt right? Hopefully she taught you well. She made me these human dishes a couple of times while I came to get you for our fights.”

“Yes I know. She told me about that,” Ichigo chuckled, covering his smile with his hand, “She also told me you softly purred while eating.”

Ichigo’s chuckle continued while Grimmjow growled, muttering under his breath saying, “She told me she wouldn’t tell anyone about that shit…”

“You can’t threaten her to stay silent, she is more fearless than I thought if she stood up to you.”

“Your family is tough to threaten. Even your dad laughed me off. Of course I wasn’t serious about hurting anyone but it still riled me up that he brushed me off like that, tch.”

“Don’t sweat it. Goat face does that type of stuff to piss people off.”

“...Can I fight him?”

“If you think you can, go right ahead. Give that old man some slack though, you might break his hip.”

Ichigo laughed, shaking his head at the silly joke. Grimmjow is stronger than his father for sure but there is no way he would give up so easily. 

Once they got home, Ichigo went straight for the shower to wash off the grime and sand from his spirit body. There was no way he would go back in, self-cleaning or not. His body laid lump just outside the bathroom, waiting to be hopped into again. 

The hot shower really helped with relaxing his straining muscles, a sigh of relief leaving his lips. The sweat and grime and sand were all being washed down the drain, leaving his orange hair feeling silky and his body very smooth. 

Ichigo turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub when he noticed a smell coming from outside. The air smelled...good? Wait a second. He quickly wrapped a towel around himself and left the bathroom, heading straight for the kitchen.

“Grimmjow what are you doing?”

“You took too fucking long. Besides, I changed my mind. I’m making the food tonight.”

It certainly took Ichigo by surprise. Grimmjow cooking? What the hell? Where did he learn it from? Again it seemed his mind was being read and the blue eyes squinted.

“Do you want to eat tonight or not.”

“Eating tonight sounds great..um...sorry.”

“Now go on, get dressed. I’m trying to work here.”

And off Ichigo went to get back into his body and get into comfortable clothes for dinner. The questions were still swimming inside his head about how, when, and where he picked up cooking from. Maybe Yuzu taught him? Or maybe he just watched her make the dishes she prepared? Or he picked up a cookbook somewhere? Either way he will get answers for this.

Ichigo came down the stairs slowly, listening in on the sizzling and the chopping of vegetables all coming from the kitchen and...just what no one wouldn’t expect from Grimmjow. 

“Wow it smells amazing…”

He made his way to the kitchen and watched in awe at what he was seeing. The food looked absolutely divine. Tonkatsu chicken was being fried in oil in one pot, in one bowl was already cooked edamame shichimi, rice was almost done in the cooker, a couple of eggs were already boiling as well. 

“You did all of this?”

“Impressed, Ichigo?”

“I’m beyond impressed, Grimm. I can’t believe you made all of this. How…?”

“I’ll explain later but know this, I did learn this just for you.”

Ichigo bit down on his bottom lip trying to stop himself from chuckling. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and turned around to continue his work. 

“I’ll set up the table for you, Grimm. I can’t wait to taste what you made me.”

The table was set up simple, plates on top of food mats, a couple of napkins to place down the chopsticks, spoons, and forks, and a couple of coasters for the drinks. It was almost perfect until his eyes caught the flowers on his window seal and quickly brought them over onto the center of the table. 

Now it was perfect.

Grimmjow brought over the food from the stove and set it down on the potholder. Ichigo went over to the counter grabbing the bowl of cooked edamame and the small cup of sauce that goes with it and brought it to the table. He went back to get a couple of drinks from the fridge and put them down on the coasters.

“Dinner is now served, Ichigo.”

“Thank you, Grimmjow. I can’t wait to eat it.” 

They took their seats and started to pile on the food. Ichigo had to admit, his mouth was watering just by looking and smelling all this food. The chicken looked absolutely perfect. 

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo from across the table, waiting for food to be tasted. He was very eager to know if he did a good job. He wouldn’t touch his food until the other confirmed it. 

The first slice was being made and into the mouth the chicken went. 

Ichigo moaned, closing his eyes as he chewed slower to keep the flavor in his mouth. The chicken was better than Yuzu’s and that's saying a lot. How in the world did Grimmjow get so good? It may have been one dish but still this was packed with flavor.

“Well? Is it good?”

“Is it good? Grimmjow this is amazing! It’s so...so...flavorful, crunchy, and just so damn good.”

The look on his face made Ichigo smile. He was proud of himself for impressing his new love. It made his instincts go just a bit wild but he suppressed those feelings for later use.

The rest of the night was filled with more conversation about each other. It was a sweet night to remember for all time for the both of them. It was a new relationship both yearned for and they will make the best of it for years to come. Who knew that night they met years ago would lead them all the way to this?


End file.
